Between The Two
by OhDannyBoii
Summary: This is a Markiplier X Reader, featuring Darkiplier.
1. Chapter 1

**((WARNING: This fanfiction has a few serious themes, such as suicide, blood, crime, and death. Please beware, this is a mature fanfiction. Thank you.**

 **Also, it's terrible. Just sayin'.))**

"Hey, emo chick!" The obnoxious voice flooded my ear drums. I sighed and turned around on my black shoes. "Gonna go cut yourself before the test tomorrow?"

"I don't have the time for this," I replied at his terrible excuse for an insult. "I suggest you look across the street next time you run after me. You were nearly crushed under the weight of that truck."

"He stopped. Maybe if you were to move the hair out of your eyes, you'd be able to see that." He laughed and fist bumped his hit man behind him.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a human being." I turned around and kept walking.

"Look at you, acting all tough and shit. I bet you couldn't even hurt a fly." He teased.

I reached into my bookbag and pulled out the pistol in one of the pockets, pointing it at them. The two boys weren't laughing anymore.

"W-woah! JK, dude!" He said with his hands in the air as he backed away.

"Scram." I tilted the gun in their direction. They started running for their young lives.

 _Idiots._ I smiled at myself as I put the toy gun back in my bag and started walking home.

"Maria, I-"

"Don't talk to me, you asshole!" My mother yelled.

"I own you!" Her boyfriend said before I heard him slap her across the face. I dropped my bag to the ground and marched into the kitchen, sighing once again.

"Really?" I said as I walked in. "Get the fuck out of here. I'm sick of your face."

He looked at me, then back at my mother, who was holding a blood soaked rag to her nose.

"Why should I listen to a little girl like you?" He snarled.

"Last time I checked, you're only 21. I'm 17. You walk in here like you own the place when you're only four years older then me." I growled, looking him in the eye. "Get out before I shove a fucking spoon up your ass."

He mumbled something as he walked out of the back foor. I heard his motorcycle pull out of the driveway.

"Thanks," Mother said, blowing her nose.

"Can't you just break up with him already?" I said, chugging a bottle of water. "I don't like it when he hurts you."

"I tried," she replied.

"Oh," I gulped. "Hey, I'm going upstairs, okay?"

"You got it," she was holding a bag of ice to her swollen nose and cheek. "Call if you need anything."

"Alright," I found my way up the stairs and into my small bedroom. There was a blinking light on my laptop. I opened it, sitting on my bed. Just emails.

 ** _Free Penis Enlargement!_**

Not gonna need that.

 ** _Lifetime vacation to the Bahamas!_**

I think I'll pass.

Then, I saw one email that caught my eye. There were no words on it. No subject, no attachments. The address was just a combination of random letters. I purposely avoided it, expecting it to be a virus of some sort. I scrolled down only to see the email repeated over and over again. I scrolled back up and the advertisements were replaced with the same blank email, all sent at the same time.

"What the-?" I asked as I reached up with my mouse to refresh the page. I clicked the button. Nothing happened. I clicked again, twice this time. No differences. I clicked the X in the corner of the screen. Not even that was working. Then, my computer crashed, my vision filling with the darkness. I swore to myself. "Damn technology. I just wanted to see if Miss Jay got the stupid report."

I slammed it shut and fell backwards onto my bed.

I had art class the next day in first period. I walked inside, sitting on my assigned, paint-splattered stool. I had to sit in the corner of the room because my "negativity distracted the other students," as Mr. Fredrickson said.

I laid my head down on the table and closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep. Thank god, the room was as quiet as a mouse...what? My head flung itself up when I realized I was the only one in the room. Even Mr. F wasn't there to tell me how I did everything wrong. I sat up and started walking out into the hallway, looking around. Maybe I just didn't hear him and they took the students to the school yard or something.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" I said as I began to walk. I turned around. That stupud boy from yesterday had his arms crossed across his chest. "You have some explaining to do."

"I don't need to explain anything."

"I know that gun was a fake." He said, walking towards me.

"Really? You ran away pretty fast." I smirked, imitating his threatening behavior. "Are you sure you weren't just scared?"

"I don't like your little jokes, (Y/N)." He grumbled. "You're just a little attention whore."

"Yeah, that's it. I dress like this to make people look at me." I said sarcastically. "Just get out of here."

"I don't like your tone." He said, leaning against a cabinet. Suddenly, he lunged at me with a pair of scissors in his hands. I backed out of the way just in time.

"What the hell?" I yelled, looking around the room. "You're insane!"

"Am I?" He swung at me again. "I think it's the other way around!"

"I'm not trying to murder somebody!" I responded as I ran in between the tables across the room. I picked up one of the sculpting knives and readied myself. "Calm the fuck down!"

"No! You're the freak here! Not me!" He yelled. Where the hell was everyone else!? "Just die!"

"I'm not leaving this world yet," I growled as I kicked him in between his legs. He fell to the ground for a couple seconds before grabbing a hold of my foot, pulling me down with him. He started swinging the scissors down at my legs. Without thinking, I kicked him hard in the jaw, giving me time to stand up and run over to the shelves. I grabbed a paint bottle and ran back over to him. While he was rubbing his jaw, I pushed down on his chest with my shoe and squeezed the bottle. He started choking and gagging on the thick liquid dripping down his tongue and throat. My mind kept telling me to stop, but my hands weren't listening to it. Then, the bottle started to sputter. That's when I realized that the boy who's name I never knew had stopped moving.


	2. Chapter 2

I dropped the bottle to the ground. I looked at my reflection in the glass cabinet doors. I had a large grin pasted on my face, which I quickly wiped away. I froze. I grabbed the empty paint bottle, put it in my bag, and ran out the door. I realized that he was the only one who had physical proof of violence on his body and his friend saw me with the toy gun, which he thought was real at the time. There was no way I was going to get away with this as self-defense. I ran out the back doors of the school. An alarm went off, which encouraged me to run faster. I heard the chanting of the school security behind me. I hopped over the fence surrounding the school grounds and into the woods, the chilly autumn wind hitting me like a bus. I refused to stop running, at least right now. I couldn't go home, that was the first place they were going to look. I made a sharp turn down an alley way once I got into town. I sat against the brick wall at the very end and sighed. My legs were numb. I looked in my bag, glancing at the bottle. What had inspired me to do such things? I didn't hate him that much, so why had I just...killed him like that?

I jumped as I heard footsteps approach. I shoved the bottle back in its pocket and pulled out the toy gun, pointing at a shadow down the alley. "I'll shoot!"

The shadow subtlely tranformed into the silhouette of a man as it approached.

"We both know that's fake," a voice deep and smooth like butter spoke up, moving his arms.

I slowly put the toy down besides me. I blinked one time to see the shadow gone. I stood up and took a few steps forward.

"I know what you did," The man was behind me now. I jumped and turned around. I could see a black swirl of hair on his head, but his face wasn't visible.

"H-how did you-?" I started.

"Come with me. I can help you," he whispered. I shook my head nervously and started to back away.

"N-no, I'm good..." I mumbled.

"Would you rather get arrested?"

I paused and thought about his words for a couple seconds.

"Where are you going to take me?"

"That's a secret," he hisses. Off in the distance, the sound of sirens echoed through the air, coming closer. "What do you say, (Y/N)? Follow with me. No one will find you where we're going."

I gulped, listening to his words. They were smooth and convincing, but with a small dash of dishonesty in his voice.

"I don't know..."

"Please," he paused, his face awkwardly close to my ear. "I'll make you feel right at home."

A chill ran down my back. Where had I heard that before?

"Tick, tock. Time's not gonna stop." He whispered. "Looks like they're here."

A series of police cars drove past the alleyway. I heard the screech of their tires.

"Fine." I said quickly. "Just get me out of here."

He chuckled slightly. Then, my vision faded as I fell to the ground.

*****?'s point of view*****

I caught her before she fell, picking her up in my arms. She was a lot heavier when she was unconscious. I started running out of the alleyway when at least six policemen ran into me.

"Hands up!" One said, looking at the girl's body in my arms and pointing his gun at me. "Don't move!"

"And I thought I was going to get away easily." I said aloud, placing her body on the ground. I started walking towards the men.

"I said stop!" He yelled again. The others began to aim their guns. "Show your face!"

"I'd rather not. It's something I don't enjoy doing with strangers," I mumbled, holding out my hand. "How are you?"

The man looked back at his men, then back at me. I smirked, taking small steps towards them. "No introduction then? That's too bad."

I reached forward, grabbing his gun. Gunshots filled the air. I didn't move a muscle. My smirk grew into a grin as I released it.

"What the hell? Keep firing!" One said. More gunshots. I didn't feel a thing. "It's immortal!"

I picked her up by her head. They stopped.  
I wrapped my arm around her waist, holding her to my chest. I reached in my back pocket and pulled out the knife, holding it to her neck. "I may be indestructible, but she's not."

"Hold it!" The man said. "Don't you dare!"

"Let us leave and she'll survive."

"Never!"

I chuckled. "Interesting approach, my f-f-friend." I felt my neck start to twitch. My voice became deeper and more raspy. "This is your la-la-last warning."

The men started to back up a little except for the one facing me. "Stay!" He ordered, standing his ground.

"You really w-want your f-f-friends to d-die, just like th-that?" I chuckled more. "S-surely y-your not that st-st-stubborn?"

"Chris!" A man said in the back.

"He's bluffing!"

"A-am I?" I felt my body begin to grow. The skin on my arms began to stretch and tear, revealing the black bones and muscles hidden below. The men began firing their arms again, some running away in fear.

"I re-re-recommend you s-st-stop and r-run a-w-way." I said, my voice beginning to fade away. The bullets bounced off of me like pebbles. I was two feet taller then them, at least, at this point. All the officers ran away-except for one. I sighed, swinging my arm. He flew against the wall, leaving a dent. He fell to the ground, motionless. I took a deep breath and saw the ground coming closer again. My skin was back to normal. I cleared my throat. Blood began to drip from the back of the man's head. I walked over and kicked him, endenting his face. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Oh, wait."


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't quite feel like myself._

 _I've been having strange dreams lately._

 _But, now you're here._

 _And I'll make you feel, right at home._

A scream hung off my lips as I sat up suddenly. I was in a strange place, lying in a white bed. Had that man taken me here? I stood up and walked out of the room. A man was sitting on a couch, watching TV while he ate a bowl of popcorn. "E-excuse me-?"

He jumped, turning around. He stood up. "Who the hell are you?"

"D-didn't you take me here?" I asked, recognizing his hair. "We met in that alley and-"

"What?" He swore to himself silently. "Shit, I'm sorry. I was a little drunk."

"But-"

"Here," He dug into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He handed me two fiftys. "You have to go. Will this cover it?"

"What? No, I'm not a prostitute. You said you'd keep me safe..." I said, rejecting his money.

"Damn it. Listen, I'm sorry, but you can't stay here." He said, throwing his wallet on the table. Then, something on the TV caught my attention.

"(F/N) (L/N) is wanted across America for murder. If you see her, please call this number," said the news reporter. The man turned to look at me as he looked at my frowning face on the screen from my high school pictures.

"Okay, you gotta go." He said, pushing me slightly.

"I can't!" I yelled, moving out of the way. "You promised you wouldn't let them find me!"

"I was drunk!"

"I don't care, I'm not leaving!" I responded, standing up to him. "You can't make me."

"Fine! I don't care! You better fucking pay rent if your staying here."

"I'm seventeen! Where am I going to get money? I'm wanted dead or alive. Where am I going to get a job?"

"You're seventeen?" He sighed. "That doesn't help my cause at all."

"What, were you gonna fall in love with me like some kind of cheesy romance novel?" I teased. "Don't count on it, cause I would never date an old man like you."

"One, I'm only 26, and two, that's illegal in America." He sent back. "And I'm not into girls like you!"

"Mark?" Another man's voice echoed in the room. We froze. The man, who I'm guessing was Mark, picked up his phone from his back pocket and held it to his ear.

"Wade?" He asked. He swore silently. "No, it's just a very annoying roommate." Pause. "I do now."

"What did he hear?" I whispered. He held his finger to his lips.

"No, sorry. Can't. I'll be in Detroit." He began pacing back and forth. "Yeah, I know."

I walked past him and through the house. When he turned his back, I saw something in the mirror behind him on the wall. As I walked closer, I saw it. Standing right behind me, it looked exactly like Mark, but with pale white skin and various cuts on his body, dripping with blood. It slowly raised its finger to its lips and smirked.

"No, Wade. Drop it." Mark said before turning around. The figure in the mirror vanished. Mark hung up the phone. "What are you doing?"

I walked up to the mirror, placing my hand on it softly. I looked behind it as well. Nothing. "Hey, do you have a twin?"

"No," Mark answered with confusion in his voice. "That's a mirror."

"Forget it," I mumbled. "I'm going insane."

"Well, it makes sense. You did KILL SOMEONE." He brought up. I shrugged. I looked into my eyes, which were surrounded by black eyeliner. The eyes of a killer. A wave of depression washed over me. Mark must've noticed this.

"Hey, I wasn't being serious." He said, looking at me. I glanced at his reflection in the glass. He started walking up to me. "(Y/N)?"

"Don't touch me!" I slapped his hand away and stormed into the room I awoke in earlier, locking the door. I curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. A second later, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-" He started.

"Leave." I commanded, tears threatening to fall. I choked them back. "I don't need you here."

"Come on," he said, trying to open the door. "I didn't mean to be rude. I know you're just scared."

He was right, but I would die before I told him that. I decided not to answer.

"Do you want ice cream?" He offered. "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"What, do you think you can just give a girl ice cream and she'll calm down?" I yelled. I sighed after a short pause. "Chocolate."

"You got it." I heard him walk away. I stood up and looked in the mirror. I looked like a wet raccoon.

"Fuck," I sobbed. "Now I really do look crazy."

"What are you doing?" The figure from in the mirror before spoke up. I turned around to see it in the corner of the room.

"What the hell are you?" I said, backing up against the wall. "Why are you here?"

"The interenet calls me Dark." He mumbled with that same smirk on his face. "You can call me what you wish."

"Get out." I breathed.

"Stop crying." He said, walking over to me. "Why are you showing weakness?"

"He's not here, is he?" I said.

"It doesn't matter. You never cry, no matter how you feel." His ice cold fingers wiped underneath my eyes. "I'd never think _you_ would break after everything you've survived."

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"I've always been there." He smirked, holding my chin in his fingers. I slapped it away.

"Get away, you pervert." I pushed him away.

"Good. I thought you were going soft on me." He winked. "He's coming back. Numb your feelings. He hates you. Make him regret it."

I nodded as I heard a knock at the door. Dark vanished as I walked over to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I unlocked the door and cracked it open. A bowl of ice cream slid through it. I grabbed it and tried to shut the door, but Mark put his fingers in before I could.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. I tried to slam the door, but his foot was in the way.

"I don't want to talk to you." I grumbled.

"I was just as scared as you are. That's why I was rude before, alright?" He ignored my hint to leave. "I'm sorry. Please don't get upset over it. It's my fault. I just don't want to be the cause of anything."

I glanced at the scars on my wrist. I sighed and gave up pushing. He opened the door and walked in. I glared at him.

"Please," he whispered as he hugged me tightly, trapping my arms at my sides.

"What are you doing? Let go!" I struggled. "This is sexual harassment!"

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid and I'l let you go."

"What? Come on, really? I can't breathe and I don't like being touched."

"Do it."

"Fine. I promise." I gasped when he released me. "Thank you for not suffocating me anymore.

"Your welcome. Now, eat your ice cream." He said as he walked out, pointing at me.

"Don't tell me what to do." I found myself smile a little bit. He closed the door behind him. I sat on the bed and started eating the frozen dairy treat in the bowl.

"Smooth." Dark's voice echoed. I turned my head to see him sitting next to me on the bed.

"Shut up." I grumbled as I shoveled the ice cream into my mouth. "You still didn't tell me why you're here."

"I'm simply the dark thoughts that flow through Mark's head. I'm always here, no matter where he is."

"That only brought up more questions."

"Once Mark started posting videos online, there would be a few times where he would share those dark ideas. Then, I was created by the fanbase."

"That makes no sense, but okay. I'll just go along with it."

"That's probably for the best." He smirked.

"Does he know you're...a present form?" I asked, poking his arm to double check my own sanity.

"He knows something's going on, but he doesn't know what just yet, which is why he thinks he brought you here himself."

"Why did you bring me here anyway? Why didn't you just let me go to jail?"

"You're-" he paused. "Interesting."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Everyone has a small part of them that's dark, or negative. But you, you embrace it. You've let it consume you." He grabbed a small piece of my hair, twirling it around his finger. "It's simply fascinating."

"There are others like me in the world, you know." I slapped his hand away.

"Are you saying that you'd rather be rotting in a cell then on a warm bed in a house?" Dark replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I didn't say that."

"(Y/N), do you want any lunch? We can go out to Taco Bell or something." Mark's voice called from the door. I looked at Dark.

"Don't let him near you." He whispered with a threatening expression.

"Calm your man tits, I don't even like him as a friend, let alone anything more." I responded. "I wouldn't even go if it weren't for tacos. Coming, Mark!"

I walked over and opened the door.

"You might want to change your look a little bit." He mumbled, scratching his head. I frowned. He chuckled nervously. "You know, cause of the whole crime watch thing."

"Fuck."

"I can call a friend over to give you a makeover." He offered. I sighed.

"That's the only thing we can do, isn't it?"

He nodded as he dug out his phone.

"Alright, ready to see the new you?" That idiotic girl said as she turned the chair around. I looked in the mirror.

"Where is my eyeliner?!" I yelled. "And my hair?!"

I barely had any makeup on at all other then red lipstick and a tiny bit of eyeshadow. My hair was dyed a bright neon pick and curled into tight little spirals. My skin, which was usually as pale as snow, was caked in concealer and foundation to make me look like I've lived in the sun my whole life.

"Please tell me it's over." I sighed, hanging my head. The blonde shook her head. She began digging through her make-up bag and pulled out a small container with pink zebra stripes on it. She unscrewed the lid to reveal my death disguised as plastic.

"No! I like my eye color!" I yelled as she held my eyelids open and tried to put the contacts into my sockets. "You're gonna murder me!"

"Hold still! You'll smear the eyeshadow!" She yelled. "Mark! Help me!"

"Nope. All you." He answered as he flipped through thd pages of a book. "I'm not getting in reach with those nails."

"I hate you all!"

When the colored plastic was finally inserted onto my eye, the girl was panting as she wiped off the dried blood from her hands. Hey, don't judge me. I'm like a wild dog. It's my first instinct to bite when something goes near my mouth. My eyes were red, and I'm not talking about the white around my pupil. My eye color was _literally_ red.

"Now, was that so hard?" She asked with more attitude then I could handle at this moment.

"Don't push me." I growled.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how do you like your look?" Mark asked as we drove down the street in his car.

"I feel like a slut." I mumbled, looking out the window.

"Well, you don't look like one, so calm down. You look good." Mark replied, stopping at a red light. "If anyone asks, your my sister, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Where did you get these clothes?" I asked, poking at the blue ruffled shirt I had on.

"It was an ex-girlfriend's"

"Wow."

"What?"

"I never thought a complete idiotic asshole like you would be able to get a girlfriend." I laughed, looking out the window.

"Ouch. Hey, I'm not as much an asshole as you think." He laughed back.

"I doubt it. Name one good trait you have."

"My looks." He flipped his imaginary hair with a snooty look on his face. I laughed

" _Very_ original, Mark."

"Well, apparently I copy all of my content from other people, according to the internet."

"Makes sense. There's only so much that can be done."

"But I'l be accused of copying someone I've never heard of."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's kind of ridiculous."

"That's stupid." I sighed. I looked out the window to see Taco Bell flying past the car. "Uh, Mark? Where are we going?"

"You can't wear the same clothes the entire time, can you?" He said, pulling into a KMart.

"Oh, god." I mumbled as he parked the car. "Do you expect me to where girlie clothes all the time?"

"No, but I don't want you to look like the spawn of Satan either."

"What's that supposed to mean? I can pick my own sense of style, you know."

"If someone recognizes you, we're all gonna go to the slammer."

"You act like an over protective father or something. I am one year from being an adult. I'm pretty sure I can pick my own choices."

"Young lady, you will listen to me." He said, deepening his voice more then it already is. "This is your Marki-daddy speaking."

"Don't say that again."

We walked out of the store, carrying shopping bags.

"Did you really need so much clothes? This is gonna leave a large dent in my credit card debt." He mumbled as he threw the bags in the trunk. "Seriously, seven bracelets?"

"I barely wear any at all. You said I needed to change up my style, so I am." I smiled cheekily at him, teasing slightly. He muttered something under his breath.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked as we sat in the car.

"Taco Bell."

"That Taco Bell's been closed for months."

"Then why did you get me so worked up for it?!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. "I told you you were an asshole!"

"Sorry. I overheard a couple talking about it in the store. I didn't know."

I huffed.

"What about like, Subway?"

"Fine. Take me away."

"You act like I'm taking you to an active volcano."

"I was excited for a Doritos Locos Taco."

We walked in to Subway and ordered our sandwiches. I ordered an extra one for Dark, telling Mark that I would eat it for lunch the next day. He sighed as he handed the cashier the money.

We sat down at a table and began eating. I sat Dark's sandwich on the chair beside mine.

"Damn it." Mark cried as a tomatoe fell on his pants. I started laughing, putting a chip in my mouth. He looked up at me as he began wiping off the front of his pants with a napkin. "I'm glad my pain creates joy for you."

"I usually don't. It's just you."

"I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Your guess is as good as mine." I took a sip of my drink, wrapping up my sandwich. "I'm done."

"Alright, let's go then."

The drive home was long and boring. I walked into the house and put Dark's food and the rest of mine into the fridge.

"I'm taking a shower. Don't go in the bathroom." Mark said as he started walking away.

"Trust me, I won't." I rolled my eyes as I dragged the bags into the room. Dark wasn't in there. I glanced around the house. The water started running in the bathroom. I ran to the kitchen and started searching through his drawers. After the third drawer, I found a sharp knife with a black handle.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around to see Dark leaning against the wall behind me.

"Nothing of importance." I muttered as I hid the blade behind my back. "Just cleaning up a little."

"We both know that's not what you're planning." He licked his lips.

"How do you know? You're not in my head and you can't read my thoughts."

He glared at me, slowly walking towards me. I started backing up and ended up running into the sink. A feeling of terror hit me like a wave as he approached slowly with no emotion on his face. He placed his hands on my shoulders and started sliding them down my arms, sensing a chill down my spine. His touch was light and graceful, yet commanding.

His hands slid down to my wrists. Ever so gently, he grabbed the knife from my hands and placed it on the counter. I looked up at him to see that our faces were inches apart. I froze.

"Don't even think of it." He whispered. His breathe bounced off of my lips as he slowly brought his closer to mine.

"What the-" Mark's voice echoed into my eardrums.


	6. Chapter 6

"O-oh, Mark. H-hey, how's it going?" I stuttered, pushing Dark away from me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mark asked, looking at his opposite. "I told you not to come here anymore."

"I thought you said he doesn't know about you," I looked up at Dark.

"He uploads his own videos at least twice a year on my YouTube channel. It's kind of hard not to notice that." Mark replied. "Now get out of here."

"Mark, you know I'm stronger then you. Don't play brave now just because your little crush is falling for me." A smirk grew on his face. I saw Mark's jaw tighten from across the room. "You can't get rid of me."

"I don't care. Just stay away from her." He grumbled.

"What are _you_ gonna do about it? You're just a useless copy of me."

"Last time I checked, it's the other way around."

Dark chuckled slightly, mumbling something.

"(Y/N), please. He's not what you think he is." Mark said, looking around Dark to lock eyes with me. "He'll hurt you."

"I'm twice the man you wish you could be. How much has he bought you today?" Dark asked, turning towards me.

"A lot." I mumbled, looking between the two of them, back and forth.

"He does that with every girl he meets, just to get in their pants." Dark responded. "I would never do such a thing to someone as perfect as you."

"He's lying. It's called offering hospitality and being nice. It's who I am." Mark defended. "He lies constantly. Everything he says might as well be the same as pushing you into an endless hole after saying it's only two inches deep."

My eyes darted to Dark as I started walking away from him.

"Who are you going to believe, that coward over there or someone who will take care of you?" Dark said, holding out his arms.

"(Y/N)?" Mark said, taking a single step towards me.

"(Y/N)?" His opposite did the same.

I stood in between the two boys, both looking at me with despiration in their eyes, begging me for an answer. My eyes flickered between them, first at Dark, then at Mark. Both of them were equally attractive. It all came down to their personality. Mark; sweet, kind and funny. Dark; protective, straightforward, and serious.

"I-I-" I started running into the bedroom. "I need some time to think!"

*****Mark's POV*****

"Why?" I asked once she closed the door.

"I have to ask the same thing to you," Dark replied to me.

"You did this the last time, too, and I don't appreciate you doi-"

"You can just shut your know-it-all mouth. Just because you're the lead man doesn't mean you always get the girl."

"All your doing is stressing her out."

"Yeah, that's it. It's not like I just saved her life or anything," He said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes widening slightly.

"She was going to do something that we both don't like talking about, and you were in the shower. If I wasn't here-"

"How the hell was I supposed to know? She was fine all day!"

"That's what _you_ think." There was a short pause. "I'm not an idiot. I can tell how she feels."

"At least I try to make her feel better when I do notice something's wrong. All you do is sit there."

"Well, I'm not a suck-up." He started walking over to me.

"You're right. You're just a jackass."

"You know what? I'm done fighting over this." He mumbled. "She'll get away from both of us before we know it. You know it's true."

"Not if she opens her eyes and sees that I care for her before she even tries to."

"Who says she will? I'm the one who she's gonna fall for."

"I doubt it."

We were a foot away from each other.

"Let's make this a contest, shall we?" A messed up grin spread across Dark's cheeks.

"May the best man win." I said, shaking his hand.

It was on.


	7. Chapter 7

*****(Y/N)'s POV*****

I must've fallen asleep at one point, because I awoke on the floor where I was lying the night before. The light was still on. I rubbed my eyes and looked in the mirror. The make-up I wore yesterday was smeared down my cheeks. Guess I forgot to take it off.

I put on an oversized black T-shirt and sweatpants before brushing out my hair. Without thinking, I started brushing my hair into odd postions. I started spliting it down the middle and ended up just flopping it down into my face. I shook my head back and forth, making funny faces at myself. I laughed.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked. I looked over to see the door opened. He was standing there in the doorway, snickering slightly with his arms across his chest.

"Shut up." I said, blowing the extra pink strands out of my face. "You're not a girl, so you wouldn't understand. It's just something we do."

"Alright," he rolled his eyes slightly. "Whatever you say. Hungry?"

"I'm good for now, thanks." I said, brushing my hair back to normal. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright." Mark left the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and turned back to the mirror to see Dark's reflection besides mine. I jumped.

"How the hell do you do that?" I said, pushing him away. "Jesus..."

"Comes with the deal, I guess." He smirked.

"If you even think about coming in here while I'm changing, I will beat the shit out of you." I said, pulling out my wipes from the bag that blonde girl gave me and started wiping the smeared gunk off of my face.

"Is that a promise?"

I slapped him playfully on the arm. He was joking...right?

"I'm going out to watch TV. You can come if you'd like." I muttered, putting away the bag in the drawer. He didn't answer. I walked out into the living room, where Mark was channel surfing.

"What are you watching?" I asked, sitting beside him on the couch.

"I don't know yet. Might just put in a movie." He sighed.

"Can I pick one?" I asked. He pointed to the cabinet under the TV. I smiled and crawled over on the floor, pulling open the doors. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"How many games do you have?" I gawked, looking at the stacks of cases.

"I haven't exactly counted." He mumbled.

My eyes scanned the rows, glancing at the labels. Then, I caught a glimpse of something.

"Hey, Maaarrkkk?" I whined. I heard him sigh.

"Yes?"

"Can we play Resident Evil 4?"

(It can be another console horror game as well. That doesn't matter very much.)

There was a very small pause. "Eh, why not? Hey, do you mind if I record it?"

I turned around to look at him. "Annnd why?"

"For my YouTube channel. They'll love you."

"You mean your fans?"

"Of course."

"Uh, sure." I mumbled as I put the disc in. Mark went to get a tripod and placed it in front of us. "We're just gonna record us playing a game?"

"Yeah,"

"Damn, your job is awesome." I said as it started up. Mark hit the recording button.

"Hello everybody, my name's Markiplier and welcome to Resident Evil 4. I have a friend here with me today, if you can not tell by this person right here." He put his hand on top of my head and shook it slightly.

"Thank you for that very stupid introduction." I laughed, swatting his hand away.

"Aren't you going to tell them your name?"

"Hi, my name's (Y/N)-iplier. Happy now?" I said, waving to the camera.

"Very. Onward!"

We recorded for at least an hour, but Mark said he would separate it into different episodes if the fans wanted it all. At certain points, I would jump and let out a small scream and Mark would start laughing, which made me start to laugh as well.

"And I'll see _you_ in the next video. Buh-bye!" He waved at the camera with a goofy grin on his face, then he turned to me. He forcefully grabbed my wrist and moved my hand back and forth as well. I bursted out laughing before he hit the recording button once again.

"What the hell was that?" I said in between gasps.

"That's the new ending screen for this video." He laughed along.

"I'm going go get a water bottle." I sighed as I stood up and walked to the kitchen where Dark was waiting for me. I brushed the hair that fell into my eyes back and smiled slightly. "Were you in here the whole time?"

"Not the entire time. I got bored after a while, so I left the house for a little." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Hey, wanna get out of here?"

"Where?" I asked, drinking my water. "I don't need anymore clothes, if that's what you're hinting at."

"Of course not. You have enough. Even I understand that." He said, walking closer to me. "Just two people hanging out. What do you say?"

"Sure." I smiled. "Just let me get dressed and I'll be right out."

He nodded as I walked back to my bedroom. I put on a black shirt that showed my stomach and a pair of skinny jeans, since Mark wouldn't allow me to get everything I wanted. This was one of the only black clothing I had. I put on my make-up the way that girl told me to, but I added a little more black eyeliner.

"Hey, Mark?" I said as I walked out. "Dark and I are taking a walk around town, okay?"

"Sure," he said, shooting a glare at Dark, who was leaning against the wall with an evil smirk on his face. "Be safe."

"You got it," I smiled and walked out of the house with Dark besides me.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, where are we going?" I asked, walking down the street with Dark at my side. He didn't want to take the car for whatever reason.

"Nowhere really. Just going where our feet take us." He said, looking around at the trees surrounding us. We somehow found our way into a park while on our exploration.

"It's nice, calming." I smiled, looking up at him.

"You don't like him, do you?" He asked after noticing my rude staring.

"He's just a friend, don't worry," I said. "But that doesn't mean I like you more then that either."

"I'm glad. You two have nothing in common."

"You think?"

"Yeah. He's constantly kissing your ass to make you feel like he actually cares."

"Really?" I said, a silent gasp escaping my lips.

"He does that with everyone."

"Oh."

A painful emotion I can't name was injected into my chest from his words, but there was also a small part that remembered what Mark said, that Dark lied constantly.

"Don't feel bad. I'll always be here, you know." He said, grabbing a hold of my hand. A cold chill ran through my arm. "You don't need him. You don't need anybody."

"You're right." I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey, you came out of Mark, right?"

"Indeed."

"How, exactly?"

"I was an idea that someone came up with. They spread it around. Next thing you know, all of Mark's fans were talking about me at the time, which wasn't nearly as much as he has now."

"But I don't understand how you became a physical human being."

"Somewhere, someone swore on their life that I wasn't just a character, a real being that was taking over Mark's channel, becoming more and more powerful with every subscriber."

"And?"

"Always watch what you say, (Y/N). It may just turn on you." He looked at the ground.

"So, someone's belief in you was so strong that it took those negative thoughts in Mark's head, and made you a reality, just like they wanted."

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm glad that they did, or else I wouldn't be here." I leaned my head against his arm. "Hey, it's getting dark. We should go back."

We walked back home. It was 2:37 when I looked at the clock.

"Hey, welcome back." Mark called out from the kitchen. "Anyone want mac n' cheese?"

"Please?" I called out as I took off my shoes. Dark didn't respond. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of the cheesy goodness. Dark followed closely behind. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, while Dark stayed.

I heard him say, "checkmate," before I sat down on the couch.

"So, how was the walk?" Mark asked, sitting beside me with his food. Dark sat on the other side with nothing in his hands.

"Okay. We just went to the park." I muttered awkwardly. There was a large amount of tension in the room, and it wasn't something I'm fond of. There was nothing but silence in the room and I prayed that I wasn't the only one who felt it. "H-hey, I'm gonna go get a shower."

"Alright," Marksmiled at me while dark simply nodded.

I put my dish in the sink and ran off into the bathroom.

I dried myself off, wrapping my hair up in towel. The neon pink faded a tiny bit, which I'm glad of. _Should've bought body wash,_ I thought to myself. _Now I smell like a man._

I walked into my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I looked behind every curtain and piece of furniture in my room for Dark. Thankfully, he was nowhere to be seen, so I put on the T-shirt and sweatpants from earlier that day. I started brushing my hair when I noticed something. The house was eerily quiet. I put the hair brush down and walked out of my room. "Dark? Mark? Anyone?"

I walked into the kitchen. Nobody in there. I checked the living room. Not a single soul. Then, I felt my phone start to vibrate in my pocket. I turned it on to see my twitter account blowing up with notifications.

"You did this on purpose, you bastard!" I heard Dark yell from another room. I ran over to a door I've never even recognized was there and opened it. Dark was about to throw a punch at his double. I grabbed his fist, using all of my strength.

"Stop it! What's the matter?" I yelled as I stepped in between the two of them, pushing them apart.

"Apparently you and Mark are an item on the internet now." Dark muttered through his teeth. His hands were shaking.

"What?" I turned to Mark.

"No! I didn't plan this! It's the fans!" He claimed. "They take everything out of proportion!"

"Damn it!" I yelled as I opened up my twitter feed. It was filled with posts mentioning me.

 **"OMG I SHIP YOU SO HARD."**

 **"What are you gonna name the babies?"**

 **"Mark needs to propose on camera for us to see Reblog if you agree"**

And the most obscure one I saw was a screenshot from the video where I glanced over at Mark at one point while I bit my lip, captioned, "she totally wants that marki-dick"

"No!" I yelled, walking out of the room as I started to make a post. I've gained at least a million followers in the past hour.

 **"Guys, Mark and I aren't dating!"**

I had replies right away, some of them saying "why not? Mark X (Y/N) 4 life" and others saying "Oh alright lol got worried."

Mark posted the same thing similar to my post and he got similar results.


	9. Chapter 9

"This better clear up," Dark growled.

"It will, trust me. It's not like they started writing poorly-written fanfictions about us or anything." Mark said.

"They're drawing fanart!" I said, showing him an amazingly drawn picture of us. "Mark, they're your fans. Stop this."

"There is no stopping the fangirls once they start, (Y/N). I'm sorry. I never should've posted that video, alright?"

I screamed as I stormed off into the bedroom, slamming the door.

*****Mark's POV*****

A smile crept onto my cheeks as I saw all the notifications continuing to blow up my twitter.

"Hey, Dark?" I called out as he paced back and forth. He paused and glared at me.

"Checkmate." I hissed as I showed him one of the first fanfictions between (Y/N) and I.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****(Y/N)'s POV*****

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating even more then last night. I sighed angrily as I turned on my twitter. There was a picture that was tagged with my twitter name. Thinking It was another annoying fanart, I tapped on it. Boy, was I wrong.

It was a picture of me and Mark. I was asleep in the picture. Mark was lying next to me, taking the picture with a smile on his face. My heart dropped. It had thousands of retweets. "Mark, get your fucking asshole in here!"

I stood up and met him at the door. The first thing I did was slap him hard across the cheek.

"What did I do?" He asked, holding his red face.

"You're lucky I don't beat the shit out of you, you fucking prick!" I yelled. "You'e just a fucking pervert! First the video and now this shit?!"

"I don't know what you're talkng about! I didn't do anything!"

"Never talk to me again! At least have the decency to admit you did something wrong!" I slammed the door, turned on Twitter, and flagged the photo at least six times. During those flags, there was a small detail I missed at first about the picture. Underneath Mark's jawline was a small cut in his skin on the right side of his head. I instantly felt a mixture of regret and even more anger running through my veins.

"Mark?" I called, walking back out of the room. He was holding an ice pack on his cheek as he sat on the couch.

"If you're going to hit me again, make it in a place that's not as well noticed." He said.

"Move the ice pack," I muttered. "Please?"

"Why?"

"Please?" Tears began to fill my eyes. I blinked them away.

He hesitantly moved the bag. His cheek was bright red and was already starting to bruise. I observed his jawline. No cut.

I fell onto my knees, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Hey, it's alright." He said, crouching down besides me.

"It wasn't you..." I sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. Everyone has bad days an-"

"I'm an idiot!" I screamed, pounding my fists onto the floor. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"That's enough." Mark said, pulling me to his chest. My muscles tensed up as my head fell on his shoulder. His hand started stroaking my hair. "I'm not mad, okay? I understand."

He smelled like that shampoo I used yesterday. It smelled better on him then it did on me. I wrapped my arms around him, letting my tears fall.

"Sorry. Dark posted a picture on your twitter of him and me lying next to each other in bed and I-"

"I know. I just saw it. I took it down."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure at the moment. Calm down," he whispered, rocking me back and forth lightly.

"Sorry, I'll stop now," I muttered as I pulled away. I looked at his cheek, which was now swollen, and started crying again. "Damn it!"

"Hey," he lifted up my head and wiped my tears away. "Don't worry about anything."

"But, I still feel-"

Mark lightly pushed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes as we started moving as one. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. After a while, I slid my hands off of his neck and pulled away slowly.

"Sorry," he breathed. "I just can't stand seeing you like this. This was the only way I could think of."

"Well, it worked." I found myself smiling a little bit, which made me blush. I stood up quickly. "I'm going to the bathroom."

I ran into the room with my heart skipping a beat. I looked in the mirror. Make-up was covering my face like a dried up waterfall, but my eyes were full of excitement and my lips were red and puffy. I looked like a combination of Kylie Jenner and a wet raccoon. I splashed water on my face and went over what just happened. I'm glad Dark wasn't there to see that.

"Hey, I didn't mean to seem to be pushy back there. That was the first thing in my mind to stop you from crying, so that's what I did." I could hear his nervousness through the door.

"Don't worry about it." I was blushing again. "Just, uh, can you leave me alone to think please?"

"You got it." He whispered. I heard him walk off.

 _Damn it. No, the ship's not a real thing...right?_


	10. Chapter 10

"I didn't know how long I was in the bathroom but somehow, I fell asleep at one point, because I woke up to see Dark carrying me into the bedroom. I tried to speak up and yell at him to put me down, but it ended up coming out as a pathetic whisper and a yawn. I felt him lay me back down under the covers.

"Simply beautiful," he whispered, stroking my cheek lightly. My eyelids closed slowly, no matter how much I tried to keep them open. Dark chuckled slightly. "I'll never leave you."

"Dark," I mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Eleven in the morning. I know you didn't get much sleep last night, so sleep tight." He whispered.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, rolling on my side. Wait...last night! "Hey!" I sat up, wide awake. "Why the hell did you post that picture on Mark's Twitter account!?"

"What, I can't show the fans our undying love?" He replied.

"Undying love? What the fuck? This isn't a cheesy romantic comedy where people just fall in love all-" I paused and thought about earlier that morning.

"You were saying?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Shut up. You just can't do that, okay? And sleeping in my bed, that's a huge no-no! You don't just go crawling into people's beds like a lap dog!"

"I thought it would be romantic, I'm sorry."

"Well, you're little romance event caused me to yell and attack Mark for no reason, thanks." I sighed, leaning back on the bed.

"Forgive me?" He fell overtop of me with a smirk on his face.

"I'll think about it." I smiled up at him.

"You don't have a choice. I'm never leaving your side."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I really don't want to be stalked 24/7." I laughed.

"How about 23/6? Deal?"

I laughed at him. "Hey, you told a joke."

"So I did. I can have a sense of humor sometimes."

"Barely, but that's okay. You don't need to be funny."

"Gee, thanks."

I chuckled. "Hey, can you get off now?"

"Nope."

"What do you mean no?"

"I don't want to, not until you kiss me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "There, happy?"

"No." He closed the gap between us. Surprisingly, his kiss was soft and delicate, like he was afraid to hurt me, unlike Mark's, who was a little more rough and passionate. You would think it was the other way around. He pulled away after a couple seconds. "There. All I needed."

"You're an idiot." I giggled as I pushed him off of me and stood up. "I'm making pasta."

"Okay. I'll be here." He sat down on the bed. I walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a box of bow tie noodles out of the cabinet.

"How are you doing?" Mark asked as he walked up beside me.

"Okay, thanks." I poured water into a pot. "Just makin' some noodles."

"I'm glad." He scratched the back of his head. "I hope I didn't, you know, scare you or anything like that this morning."

"Oh, no. It's okay." I smiled at him as I put the pasta into the water. "I don't mind."

"Did you find Dark yet?"

"Yeah."

"Is he still alive?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

"Barely." I lied. "He didn't leave without a scar or two." _Do emotional scars count?_ I thought to myself after answering. I pushed the thought aside.

"Do you hate him now?"

"Oh, no."

"I would say, cause there's a way to get rid of him for good."

"What?" I turned to looked at him.

"Yeah. He was created from a spirit of some kind. All you need to do is set him on fire and he'll be gone."/p

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just thought I'd tell you. Hey, you're burning your meal."


	11. Chapter 11

"Like, does he want you to die?" I asked, shoving pasta into my mouth. Dark and I sat on my bed. "I don't understand."

"Wouldn't surprise me. He hates me." Dark stole one of my noodles.

"I'm sure he doesn't _hate_ you." I said. "Hate's a strong word."

He rolled his eyes. "Do you think I should?"

"Should what?"

"Die."

"No!" I jumped up, nearly dropping my bowl. "No!"

"Calm down." He smiled at me. "Don't strain yourself."

"I'm not letting anyone hurt you." I wiped the butter from my food on my sleeve. "If he hated you so much, why didn't he just do it before? He obviously knew about you far before I came along."

"Very true." He took another noodle.

"Do you want me to go make you some?" I offered. He shook his head. I held the bowl close to my chest. "Then stay away from my noodles."

He chuckled slightly as he walked out of the room. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" I asked. He didn't reply.

"Dark," mark said from another room. There was a door slam. Mark walked up to the door frame with a confused look on his face. "Is he okay?"

"He was a little distant, but no more then he usually is." I answered, setting the bowl down on my dresser. "He said he was sorry about the whole Twitter thing."

"Really?" A shocked expression washed over his face.

"Yeah," I nodded. "How's your cheek?"

"Sore. Hey, can you help me cover the bruises up? I need to make a video and the rumors will fly if anyone sees this."

"Of course." I smiled. He walked in and sat on the bed. I pulled out the make-up bag from the dresser and dumped all of Its contents onto the blanket next to him.

"So, how have you been lately?" He asked as I picked all of the different concealers from the pile. I pushed everything else aside.

"Okay. Little tired." I answered. I grabbed his hand and started pouring the liquid on his skin.

"Jesus, that's cold." He said. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Testing to try and find your matching skin color." I laughed. I took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table. I finally found the perfect color and started dabbing it on his skin.

"Does this stuff even work?" He asked, closing his eyes shut.

"Do you see any pimple scars on this face?"

"No."

"Then it works." He winced slightly. "Sorry. I'll be more careful."

"No, it's okay. I'm the most manly man in this state." He said, making his voice purposefully low. I chuckled, which made him smile.

"Relax face!" I said in a strange accent. "No smile!"

"Yes, m'am." He chuckled before letting his smile fade away. Barely opening his lips, he murmured, "Can I still talk?"

"Yes." I smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it. _Now would be a good time to act all smiley and shit,_ I thought. _He won't be able to see it in the first place._ I was halfway done with his cheek when his eyes flashed open. "Augh!" I yelled as I fell backwards. He started laughing and offered his hand. I took it and sat back up on the bed. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry. I'm gonna fall asleep with my eyes closed like that. No wonder people get paid to do this. It's like a facial."

"How do you know what a facial feels like?"

"I was curious one day." He smiled. "My ex was going, so I went too."

"I'm sure she was happy about that."

"Eh, she was probably annoyed from all the questions I was asking the spa people."

I laughed as I continued to cover his bruises. "Damn, I hit you hard, didn't I?"

"Barely felt it, actually."

"I doubt that. It looks like someone smacked you with a tree." I finished up his make-up and returned his frames.

"Wow," he said, looking in the mirror. He inspected his skin. "What witchcraft is this?"

"It's called Cover-Girl." I said, putting away the bag.

"This is amazing. It's like they were never there!" I laughed as he began rubbing his cheek. "Dang!"

"You're welcome." I smiled at him.

"When's your birthday?" He asked all of a sudden.

"In five days."

"Five days? How can you say it so casually?! Why didn't you tell me this before?" He said, throwing his hands up in the air. "I could've planned a trip to the bahamas by now!"

"This is exactly why I don't tell anyone." I smiled at him. "Don't act like it's a big deal or anything, alright?"

"Yes, m'am!" He saluted me. "We need to celebrate _somehow,_ though."

"How about just sleeping in until noon and hanging out for the rest of the day?"

"That's what we do everyday."

"Exactly."

He sighed. "Fine, but don't expect me to do nothing."

"As long as it's not a trip to the moon, I'm okay."

"Wait," a smile crept onto his face. "Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"No..." I said cautiously. His smile grew larger.

"I can't believe your taking me to PAXEast for my birthday." I said as we sat beside each other on the plane. Dark was on another plane to avoid suspicion. It would be weird to see two Marks on the same plane. "I told you not to do anything special!"

"It's not. This didn't cost me a thing. I was invited by a couple friends of mine."

"But still, this is a little overboard, don't you think?" I said as the plane took off. "I mean, I've never even met these people and now you're giving me your invitation to one of the most popular events in the U.S."

"Don't worry about it. They'll be glad to meet you."

"I'm gonna meet them too? Damn it!" I said a little too loudly. Mark laughed.

"Excuse me?" A little girl's voice asked in the seat behind us. "Is your name Mark, sir?"

"Yes, it is." He replied, turning around. A little girl, around age eight or nine, was holding a doll tight to her chest.

"U-uh, do you have a YouTube channel?" She stuttered. A smile crept along my cheeks at the adorable little child.

"I do." Mark chuckled slightly. The older girl sitting next to the child was freaking out, covering her mouth with both hands. "You alright there?"

"Y-you're Mark, and you're (Y/N), right?" The girl, who I'm guessing was the older sister of the two. We nodded. She squealed silently in her hands. "This isn't happening! Can I please get a picture with you guys?"

"Sure," I said without consulting Mark first. "Just wait until we get off of the plane first, okay?"

"You guys are the best thing that's happened to me." She said as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm just so happy right now."

"I was only in one video though," I muttered.

"Yeah, but you said some inspiring things In that video, and it made me just so happy about myself." She replied. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone."

I paused. I didn't even remember what I said that was so inspiring, to be honest. I was just being myself. The girl buried her face in her sweatshirt and looked out the window.

I turned back around in my seat, grinning at what just happened. Mark looked over at me and smiled. "Feels good, doesn't it? Helping others, I mean?"

"Yeah."

"That's why I make videos, to make people happy. We're a huge family, and we all care for one another. Its simply amazing."

I smiled even more. Was the fandom better then I imagined? Every family has those couple crazy, obsessive aunts and uncles, right? Maybe those are the fangirls on Tumblr and Twitter I kept seeing.

"Uh, (Y/N)? Are you going to be in anymore videos?" The girl mumbled. I turned around to face her. "My, um, sister wants to know."

Mark looked at me with hopeful eyes, as did the girl. I smiled at them both.

"Of course I will."


	12. Chapter 12

((This Chapter has a lot of references to different YouTubers. Please, if you haven't heard about them already, go check them out. They are very talented people and deserve more people. Give them a shot, hm? It's free, so why not? Anyway, please continue. Thank you~! ))

It took a while, but we finally landed on the ground. Dark met us at the the baggage claim after we took a quick photo with the girl and her sister. Luckily, no fans saw the two of them. That would've been one HELL of a conversation to have. Dark drove us to a hotel with me in the passenger seat. Mark sat in the back. We walked up to the front desk. The girl behind the counter looked at me, then Mark, then over at Dark. "Twins, huh?"

"Sure. Three single rooms, please?"

She nodded. Mark handed her his credit card. She swiped it and gave it back. Mark told her all his information, wrote it down on the list and we took our bags up to the rooms we were given.

"Okay, so I have a plan." I said as we stood in the hallway in between all three of the rooms. "To spend time with both of you equally, the first day will be with Mark, the day after will be with Dark and so on. That way, if you're spotted by a fan, they will only see one Mark, not two. Unfortunately, the other person needs to stay inside their hotel room until the person I hung out with comes back. Deal?" The two boys nodded. I smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, can I please get some rest? I am _extremely_ jet lagged here."

"Of course. Have a nice nap." Mark smiled at me, unlocking his hotel room door.

"Sleep well." Dark replied as he did the same. I sighed. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my gut that something wasn't going to go right. I yawned and walked into my room. I collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

There was a knock at my door. I jerked myself awake. "Who is it?"

"It's Mark. PAX starts in twenty minutes! We have to get there early!"

I jumped up, wiping the dry saliva off of my cheek. I threw on a random T-shirt out of my bag and put on my shoes. I grabbed my wallet, stuffed it in my pocket, and ran out the door. Mark was standing outside my door. I sighed. "Let's go."

He looked at me and chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you do that on purpose?" He pointed to my shirt.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I realized that I was wearing a shirt with Mark's internet logo on it. "Did you put this in my bag?"

"Maybe."

"Fuck you, we need to go." I pulled on his arm as we ran out of the building. We hopped into the rental car we had and drove away. "This isn't going to help the whole rumor thing, is it?"

"Probably not. Don't worry. I'm sure nobody will even notice we're here."

We walked into the building. Immediately, Mark was greeted by a couple friends of his.

"Mark! Buddy!" A man with an Irish accent came walking over to us.

"Jack! How are ya?" Mark said with a huge smile on his face.

"And this is (Y/N), right?" The man named Jack shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. Mark and Jack started talking about something. While I zoned out, I observed my surroundings. I saw lots of other YouTubers around, all with different personalities. Rhett and Link were on the other side of the room, taking a picture with a family. LonnieDos and his girlfriend, Darian, were walking around looking at everyone else, pointing at a few people as they went. MadameWario and her sisters were dancing at a DDR game in the corner, laughing and giggling. Lucahjin was talking with AttackingTucans and NintendoCaprisun quite vigorously.

"Come on, let's go over here. There's some people I'd like you to meet." Mark said after Jack left, pulling me slightly by my arm. He was leading me over to a group of people. Many guests walked over to them, some jumping up and down, others simply talking. There it was, that bad feeling again. I wished it would just go away.

"Hey, guys." Mark said. The group of six turned around to look at us.

"Oh my gosh," a smile spread across my cheeks. "No way."

A series of "hey, mark's" and "what's up's" filled the very short silence.

"Dude, you guys are the game grumps, right?" I asked shyly. "I've been watching your channel since JonTron was on!"

"Thanks, (Y/N), right? We saw that video you were in." Danny said.

"You're really funny," Suzy said. "You should do a GrumpCade sometime and hang out."

 ** _Fangirl mode activated._**

I squealed slightly, jumping up and down and my toes. "Dude, is this a dream? Am I in a coma or something? You guys are awesome! Ah! You are such an inspiration to me!"

A series of thank you's erupted. "As I said before, Mark gets _all_ the ladies." Someone said quietly.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Mark said, hitting my arm. "Be right back."

I nodded, my cheeks starting to hurt from smiling so much. "This is the best day of my life." I chuckled. "Seriously, there will never be a better day."

"Hey, are you and Mark an item?" Suzy busted out.

"Yeah, we were all wondering that at one point and time." Danny added.

"You guys make a good team," Arin nodded his head. "From the video, anyway."

"What?" I felt myself blush. I heard some of them giggle slightly. "U-uh-"

"From all that mess on Twitter, there _has_ to be something going on here." Ross added.

"O-oh, I don't know, I-" I started stuttering random syllables.

"You _are_ wearing his shirt." Suzy noted.

"Heh, y-yeah, about that-oof!" Someone tackled me down to the ground.

"Oh my god, you're (Y/N)! Is Mark with you? Please tell me he's here!" A girl with dark brown hair and thick black glasses yelled into my ear. "Why are you wearing his clothing? Are the rumors true?!"

"W-what? No," I muttered. Then, she stood up, running over in one direction.

"MARKIMOO!" I heard her yell. I stood up to see her running at full speed towards Mark. "OMG ITS YOU!"

The girl wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. I half-ran, half-walked over to him

"Mark? Don't you recognize me? I'm MarkXAmelia2332! OMG IT'S REALLY YOU." She said, refusing to let go.

"Yeah, I saw all the messages you sent me. All forty-seven of them." He mumbled. The Grumps ran over to us as well, some laughing slightly.

"You're going to break him in half." Danny said, trying not to laugh. Mark looked at me, pleading for help through his eyes. I looked at the girl's hoodie. She had a pin on he sleeve that said, "Swoozie is Da Best!" It was obviously homemade and written in sharpie. I looked around. Swoozie was on the other side of the building.

"Hey, Amelia, is it?" I asked, tapping on her shoulder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE MARK IS MINE." She yelled.

"Oh, I get it. I'll go take Swoozie over there then."

She froze and released her grip slightly. She turned her head to where I was pointing. She looked up at Mark and said, "Sorry, Markimoo. It's over."

She started running away at full speed towards the man I told her about.

"Wait for it..." Arin said quietly.

"Ooohh!" We all said as Amelia tackled Adande to the ground. Some security guards had to pry her off of him. It was like watching one of those old comedies from the 90's, but it was real and not scripted.

We all bursted out laughing.

"But seriously though. Text me when things get serious." Suzy whispered as she gave me a small piece of paper. I put it in my pocket while Mark was holding his sides.

For the rest of the day, we walked around the building, taking pictures with fans and talking to other gamers. It was quite interesting, to say the least. I ended up falling asleep on the way home. Mark had to wake me up when we got back to the hotel. I sighed as I thought, _I have to do this tomorrow._


	13. Chapter 13

There was a small, quiet knock at the door. I slowly opened my eyes to see Dark next to me. I jumped backwards and ended up falling off of the bed. "Damn it, Dark!"

"We gotta leave." He smirked.

"You don't need to scare the living daylights out of me! Jesus!" I threw a pillow at him. "Ready to act like Mark for a day?"

"Not really, but I'll give it my best shot."

"Good, cause the major fangirls will probably notice when something is different." I mumbled, putting on a sweatshirt. "You need to be spot on with this."

"Hello, I'm Markiplier! Ha! Ha! Ha!" He impersonated Mark. I started laughing.

"Close enough. Let's go. If anybody asks, you got a little sick yesterday and you're not completely better yet. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Hello, everyone." I said as I walked up to the Grumps once again. Everyone greeted me in return. I turned to look at Mark.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I got a little sick." Dark said. I had to say, he was pretty good, but that didn't surprise me. He _was_ made from Mark's negative memories.

"You alright?" Arin asked. Mark nodded with a small smile.

"Hey, aren't you (Y/N)?" A small girl's voice filled my ears. I turned around. A small child who looked about six or seven, was tugging lightly on my sleeves.

"I am. Who are you?" I smiled as I crouched down besides her.

"I'm Alexis. (If that's you're name, good for you!) You were really funny on that one, uh, video." She said. Her small, tiny voice was so adorable. "Can I take a picture with you?"

"Of course. Do you want a picture with Mark as well?" I asked, pulling out my phone.

"No. Just you. I like your hair." She smiled a toothless grin.

"Oh, okay." I smiled and took the picture.

"Excuse me, I'm her mother. Can you send that to me, please?" A woman in her forties walked up to me. I smiled and sent her the picture. "Thank you so much."

The little girl wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "Aw, thank you."

"(Y/N), smile!" I looked up and a man took a picture of me hugging the little girl. The girl let go and followed her mother somewhere else.

"What was that for?" I asked the man with the camera.

"You didn't know? Get on the internet much? Look it up." He stormed off.

"Wow, you're popular, aren't you?" Ross said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "That video's going viral."

"The video of me and Mark playing Resident Evil?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded.

"Yeah, twelve million views and counting." Danny said, showing me a screenshot of the video on his smartphone. It had nine million likes, two hundred dislikes, and it had twelve million views on it. "This was taken yesterday morning."

"What? Why is it so popular?" I asked, taking it from his hands.

"That's what everyone is saying, but they're addicted to it. No one can explain why, but they just keep on watching it, over and over." Barry said, crossing his arms. "Mark's subscriber count is increasing as well. He's at ten million now."

"Are people insane?" I asked, handing Dan his phone back. "Why would so many people want to watch me?"

"You _are_ the first girl on Mark's channel. It's the shipping affect." Suzy said. "So many people want Mark and you to be the next Felix and Marzia so much that they are sharing it again and again."

"That's nuts." I mumbled. I looked around. "Hey, where is Mark?"

"I'm not sure. He was here a minute ago," Arin said, looking around as well. Nobody else knew where he was either.

"Excuse me, can you sign this T-shirt, (Y/N)?" A teen boy walked up to me. "You're really pretty."

"Thank you, of course I can sign it." I smiled as I took the sharpie the boy gave me and signed my name on the back of his shirt. "Stay peachy."

"Thank you so much." He smiled as he walked away.

"If you see Mark, tell me, alright?" I asked the Grumps. They all agreed.

"Why don't you chill with is for a while? He's probably just shitting in the bathroom or something." Arin said. I paused.

"Sure." I smiled. After all, this was the only way I was able to hang out with someone other then Mark and Dark without them judging me. "You're probably right."

I spent the rest of the day sitting with the Grumps. Every couple seconds, we'd need to take another picture with a group of people, but we were fine with it. We signed some shirts and pictures and went on to talking about whatever we were talking about at that time. At one point and time, I ended up getting all of their phone numbers, since all of them agreed I was "pretty cool," as Dan said.

PAX was about to close for the day and I still didn't see Dark anywhere. Where was he? All the people I hung out with had left already, as well as most of the guests, but I still couldn't spot him. Maybe Dark went home without telling me. I walked out to the parking lot. The rental car was gone.

I sighed as I walked home alone. I ended up just calling Mark to come pick me up, which he did. Apparently Dark left the car at the hotel before disappearing.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where do you think he went?" I asked on the way home.

"I'm not sure. He's not in the room." Mark said, driving me home. "I'm sure he'll show up eventually, right? He always does."

"Yeah." I murmured. I had no clue why, but I had a bad feeling return to me that doubted whether he was ever coming back, but I didn't say it aloud. "Of course."

"How was today?" He asked as we parked the car.

"Okay. I hung out with the Game Grumps." I said, sipping a coke from McDonalds. "You know that video has gone viral?"

"I know, I saw. My Twitter and Facebook's been blowing up like crazy." He said as we got out of the car. "It's great. The world wants more (Y/N)-iplier."

"Apparently. I had my picture taken while I was hugging a six year old. Isn't that illegal?"

"Nope." He chuckled.

"Well, it should be." I mumbled as we rode the elevator up to our rooms. We walked down the hallway and stopped where are doors were. I sighed and knocked on the door. There was no response. I turned around, said goodnight to Mark, and went to bed, thinking about where Dark could possibly be.

I awoke to the sounds of a storm. I looked at the time on my phone. It was three in the morning. I tried to turn on the lamp. The power was out.

"Damn it," I mumbled as I clumsily stumbled out of bed. I wobbled over to the mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, chugging it down. The crash of thunder filled my ear drums, rattling my bones. I took a deep breath and went to lie down again under the covers. I saw the flash of lightning through the curtains in my small, room. I gulped down the rest of my water bottle and threw it in the trash can besides my bed. I hugged my knees to my chest. I looked at my reflection in the mirror on the wall, half expecting Dark to be there, watching me. He wasn't. All I saw was me in my pathetic old sweatpants and the Markiplier shirt Mark gave me. Alone.

"This is it, this is me telling you..." I started to sing. My mother always told me to sing during thunderstorms. Another crack of thunder. "i-it's not over 'til it's o-over..."

Lightning. I hid my head down in my arms. _God damn it. Look at you. You're turning 18 tomorrow and you're still afraid of thunderstorms. Just pathetic._ I started to cry silently.

I took a deep breath and held it, trying to stop my embarrassing sobbing. Then, an idea popped into my head.

I stood up and shakily walked over to the door, across the hall, and over to Mark's door. I gulped, knocking lightly. After a few moments, the door opened.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked immediately.

"Yeah, sure." He said, seeing my tear-soaked face. He wrapped his arm around my waist and closed the door. Then, another crash of thunder echoed. I hugged Mark tightly, burying my face in his shirt. He did the same to me, holding me close. "Shhh... It's just a little storm. It'll be okay."

He picked me up gently and carried me over to his bed, laying me down gently. He laid down next to me, covering us in a blanket.

 _"Little Child, be not afraid._

 _The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

 _Like an unwanted stranger,_

 _There is no danger._

 _I am here tonight._

 _Little child, be not afraid_

 _though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

 _illuminates_

 _your tear-stained face._

 _I am here tonight."_

"What song is that?" I asked, leaning my head on his chest. His voice was like an angel's, clear and soothing.

"It's just a song my mother taught me when I was young." He said, stroking my hair gently.

"It's beautiful. Keep singing, please?"

 _"Little child, be not afraid_

 _the storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

 _and its candlelight beams_

 _still keep pleasant dreams._

 _I am here tonight._

 _Little child, be not afraid_

 _the wind makes creatures of our trees_

 _and their branches to hands_

 _they're not real, understand_

 _that I am here tonight."_

There was more to the song, but I didn't stay awake long enough to here it all.

"Hey," Mark's gentle voice woke me up this time. I was shaken gently. I opened my eyes slowly. I turned around to look him. A small smile laid upon his cheeks. He was standing beside the bed, looking down at me. "You better go get dressed."

"Oh, yeah." I mumbled, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I sat up and started going towards the door. I stopped, looking at the floor. "Hey, sorry to bother you last night."

"It's okay. You were pretty torn up, huh?" He asked, sitting on the bed in his pajamas.

"Yeah, I'm not fond of storms." I nervously scratched my arm, refusing to look up.

"Even the strongest people have fears, (Y/N)." He stood up. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah, your right." I said as I started to walk out of the room. I was about to leave, but then a pain flooded through me. I sighed and turned back around. I ran up to Mark, hugging tightly. "Thanks, Mark."

"You're welcome." He said, hugging me back. He rested his head on mine.

"So have you heard anything about those rumors lately?"

"Yeah."

I smiled and pulled away from him. I grabbed onto his neck and pulled his lips down to meet mine, being careful not to bump the very few leftover bruises on his cheek. I pulled away again.

"I think they should be true."


	15. Chapter 15

Mark and I walked into the building, a smile on my face. I looked over at Mark to see a similar grin that is nearly identical to mine. It was that idiotic grin that you get when you fall in love with someone. The Grumps waved at us from across the room. They were in their usual spot. Mark started to walk over to them, but I grabbed a hold of his arm, making him turn to look at me.

"Are we saying this to the public yet?" I asked.

"We can announce this now, or we can make a video about it later on." He said. "Or we can just keep it to ourselves. It's up to you."

"Let's just keep it a secret right now, okay?" I said. He smiled and nodded at me. I let go of his arm and we walked over to the group of six.

"Where'd you go yesterday? Are you feeling any better?" Suzy asked Mark.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't want to get anybody sick, so I left." Mark smiled. "But I'm 100% better now!"

"Alright!" Danny said. "A bunch of people were asking about you yesterday."

"I hope I didn't upset anyone." Mark took a drink of the pepsi he bought before we came here.

"It was mostly just (Y/N) though," Ross added with a grin.

"Really now?" Mark chuckled at me. I looked at him and smiled. I looked back to see everybody glaring at me. I smiled cheesily and waved.

"Did anybody check the views on that video?" Barry asked. It's been days since that was posted.

"It's at fifty million, at least." Arin noted. "Maybe even more."

"Why is it so damn popular?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air. I was interrupted by a twelve-year-old who wanted a picture. "Like, seriously? What makes me so different then every other Let's Player on the internet?"

"You're cute as-Ow!." Ross spit out. Dan facepalmed while Suzy and Barry slapped his sides. "Not that I'm attracted to you, of course. I'm just speaking for all the horny dudes on the inter-stop it!"

I laughed at them. "Thank you, Ross."

He tipped an imaginary fedora, which only made Suzy and Barry hit him harder.

"Can I get a picture of you two?" A girl who looked about my age asked, holding up a camera. "I don't want to be in it, if that's okay."

"Sure, go ahead." Mark replied. Mark and I stood close to each other and smiled, posing for the camera. The camera flashed and the girl put the camera down, letting it hang by the strap on her neck.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled and ran off. The guy were staring at me again.

"What?" I asked, holding out my arms. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

They glared at me even more, telling me the message with silence. I sighed.

"Anybody want anything to drink?" Mark asked.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Thanks though, Mark,"

Mark left our little group.

"What the hell was that, Ross?" Arin yelled. "Real smooth!"

"What are you guys planning?" I asked.

"We know Mark likes you, so we try to avoid all signs of affection between us to avoid making him jealous or mad." Dan said.

"You don't need to. It'll be fine." I smiled. "Just act like normal, alright?"

"You mean you knew Mark has a crush on you?" Suzy added into the conversation.

"I kinda knew for a while now." I chuckled. "Ever since I met him, I figured he did."

"Do you like him back?" They all said at the same time, making me jump slightly.

"It depends on what you mean by that," I said. "Did you guys plan that or are you just synced at the brain or something?"

"Come on, we know you like him, too." Dan said, crossing his arms across his chest. "We see the way you look at him."

"I don't," I lied. "He's just a friend."

They sighed. Mark returned with a bottle of water for me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him after glaring at the group for a split second.

"No problem." Mark said as another fan came up to us, asking to sign his notebook and take a picture. Mark sat down next to the Grumps. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, just a whole lotta nothing." Dan replied.

Mark and I decided to go explore PAX, since we hadn't done it before. OF course, now that we were mobile, we had twice as more fans running up to us. We didn't mind though. Quick picture, then we continued on. After walking for a little bit, we heard a voice on the intercom saying that a panel was about to begin. We decided to look at it out of pure curiosity. It turns out that Jack, AKA JackSepticEye, AKA Sean, had his first panel today. We smiled and sat down in the chairs. He saw us immediately, waving up on the stage.

"Everybody, say hi to Mark and (Y/N)!" He said into the microphone. The people around us all said, "Hi Mark and (Y/N)" at the same time. I laughed. The smile on Jack's face was made of pure joy. "Get up here, guys!"

Mark and I awkwardly stood up and walked up to the front stage. In the back of the room, the Grumps were whistling and clapping loudly. I laughed. They looked like complete idiots, but they didn't care.

"Now, may be asking, 'what are they doing up there, Jack?'" He said. "Well, it is actually (Y/N)'s birthday today, and my buddy Mark here, asked me to do this. I'm handing the mic to him now."

I glared at Mark angrily as he took the microphone. "The daggers she's sending me is not very good at the moment.

"Okay, first, let me hear it for the birthday girl here!" He said as the crowd cheered. "Yeah! Okay, next thing I want to say is something very important and awesome. Close your eyes."

Feeling embarrassed and scared, I closed my eyes. I heard the crowd let out a sea of "oohs."

"It's gonna be a snake, isn't it?" I asked.

"Nope, close though."

The crowd started laughing and chattering.

"If it's a tarantula, I'm going to kill you." I mumbled. I guess Mark held the microphone in front of my face, because I heard my voice echo through the room. There was a bang, followed by more laughter. "Is it an elephant? Like, what the fuck?"

"Okay, open."

I opened my eyes to see a giant, gold plaque with a gold YouTube play button in the middle of it.


	16. Chapter 16

"What the hell is this, Mark?" I asked, a smile forming on my face. Two security guards were holding it up for me to see. I read the bottom.

 **Congratulations, (Y/N)-iplier for reaching one million subscribers!**

"But I don't even have an account!" I said, getting a closer look at the gold.

"That video wasn't on my channel. I made one for you and posted it on there." Mark said with a giant smile on his face,

"Oh my gosh. Mark, you did not!" I slapped him in the arm. "This is amazing!"

I turned around and hugged him. Then, deep in the crowd, I heard someone start to chant, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

I let go of Mark and turned around. I grabbed his microphone. "Really, guys?"

Next thing I know, the whole room is chanting. "KISS! KISS! KISS!" Even Jack and the Grumps were cheering for us.

"Ready for it to go public?" I mouthed with a smile. He smiled back as he wrapped his arms around my waist and closed the gap between us. I pulled away after a couple seconds to see the crowd standing up and clapping. Some people were cheering like it was a football game. I grabbed the microphone out of his hand again. "You guys are some fucked up people.

"Thank you guys so much for all the support. One video, and I get an award for it. It's kind of ridiculous, really. Well, this has been fun, but I think we should probably give Jack the attention back before we get kicked out," I said, handing Mark the microphone again.

"Thank you guys so much for making (Y/N)'s birthday special. We shall leave now." He laughed, handing Jack the mic.

"Well, wasn't that something?" Jack said as we left the stage. "See you guys later!"

As we left the panel, Suzy ran up to us. "You liar! You said you didn't like him!"

She laughed.

"We were trying to keep it hidden." Mark responded for me.

"As I said many times now, Mark always gets the girl!" Someone whispered.

"Congrats, guys." Arin said.

"Yeah, may your relationship last forever." Dan added.

"We aren't getting married." I laughed.

"Still. You never know."

"Hey, we gotta get going. It's getting a little late." Mark said with a smile. My phone was vibrating like crazy.

"Here come the Tweets." I laughed as we walked out.

"Condoms!" I heard Ross yell, followed by the sound of him getting hit by his friends once again. Mark chuckled.

We got in the car and started it up. The two security guards put the plaque in the back of the car carefully. They slammed the trunk and we were off.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome," he smiled back. He looked out his window. I didn't realize it until then, but Mark bit his lower lip when he drove. I felt myself blush a little bit.

He laughed when he noticed this.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. We worked together to bring the huge plaque into the hotel. Let me tell you, it's really heavy. We ended up putting it in Mark's room on the desk they have in there.

"Hey, Mark?" I huffed.

"Are you gonna tell me I need to get in shape?" he breathed.

"Nope." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you."

He smirked and started kissing me again.

"Did you have a good birthday?" He mumbled onto my lips.

"Of course." I laid my head on his chest. "Thank you."

"If you were old enough to drink, I would take you to a bar." He chuckled.

"We need to wait a couple years before that." I chuckled as well.

"Who has to know?"

"I don't have a drivers' license that says I'm 21, so that kind of ruins the plan."

"Damn it."

"Hey, that's my line." I smiled as I pulled away. "I'm going to go get my PJ's alright?"

"You got it." He smiled, sitting on the bed.

I got changed and came back over. He was on his laptop, chuckling every now and then.

"What, are you watching porn or some shit?" I asked, leaning on his shoulder.

"Someone posted a video of us on YouTube." He smiled into his hand. He was scrolling through the comments.

 **Best ship evar!**

 **OMG They're so cute**

 **Glad Mark finally got a girl AMIRITE**

That last one didn't have many likes, but it made me laugh.

"I'm glad they're supportive." Mark said. "I was kind of worried the fangirls would go insane."

"They seem to like us together." I said. "I'm glad too."

"Yeah. I don't know what I would do if they didn't." He said, exiting the browser and closing the laptop. He turned his head to look at me again. "I'm going to bed, alright?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, kissing him one last time before we got into the bed under the covers. I yawned as I drifted off to sleep.

The sunshine blinded my eyes as I rolled over and opened my eyes. Mark was still asleep, lying beside me. I smiled at him. He must've gotten hot in the middle of the night, because his shirt was off and lying on the ground besides him. I blinked a couple times before rolling back over to check the time on my phone. Instead of my smartphone lying on the table, was a couple beers. I was confused. Then, I realized something.

My clothes were lying on the floor next to my side of the bed, just like Mark's.


	17. Chapter 17

I frantically stood up, putting on the clothes that were lying on the ground. I picked up my smartphone, which was also on the floor, and ran into my room. There was only one thing on my mind.

 _"How much stuff did he buy you? He does that with every girl he meets, just to get in their pants."_

Dark's words echoed in my head. Tears fell from my eyes. Would Mark go through all this trouble...just to get laid? No, impossible. It can't be true...but...

I screamed into a pillow at the top of my lungs. I threw it across the room. It hit the lamp, sending to the floor. I smiled. Mark was paying for these rooms, not me. I walked over to the painting above my head, lifted it up, and threw it across the room. Glass shards bounced around the floor. I picked the blanket off of the bed and walked over to the window, throwing them out into the muddy puddles from the rain. Then, I ended up just pushing the flat screen TV over onto the floor, laughing hysterically. A knock on the door made it all stop.

"I'm a little busy." I growled. "Come back later."

"(Y/N), it's me."

"Fuck you!" I yelled, kicking a hole in the wall. "Get the fuck out of here, you asshole!"

"It's Dark, please."

I froze. D-Dark? I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Sure enough, there he was. I could see the scar on his chin. I opened the door.

"Hey, sorry I left the other day. I'm not used to-"

"You were right." I sobbed, hugging his chest. "He's a fucking asshole. Every single second I spent with him was a fucking lie!"

"I'm sorry." He said, hugging me back in return. "I warned you, didn't I? Ever since day one."

"And I was too damn stupid to realize it! Damn it!" I sobbed.

"It's alright. Dark's got you. You're safe now." He whispered.

"Can we just get out of here?" I said. "I just want to leave."

"Of course." We walked out of the building in my sleepwear, leaving everything behind, including Mark and the golden play button.

"I'm sorry he did that to you." He mumbled as we drove to the airport. I've been staring out the window for the past hour.

"It's okay. How could I be so blind?" I murmured. "It was obvious all along, wasn't it?"

Dark didn't answer.

"I'm sorry for not believing you, Dark." I apologized, looking at him. He smiled slightly at me.

"Everyone makes mistakes, (Y/N). Don't worry about it." He started tapping his finger on the steering wheel of the rental car. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, I know, but I feel like I rejected you for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing. You thought a devil was an angel and you trusted what you believed was right."

I sighed, looking at the ground. "I hope Mark likes expensive hotel rooms, cause he's gonna need a lot of money to fix that one."

"I'm sure he'll have no problem with it." He smirked slightly. "He needs to pay one way or another, right?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "That's right."

This time, there were no fans on the plane, which made my life a whole lot easier. I don't think I could sign another notebook ever again. I sat beside Dark, who fell asleep soon after we started flying. Then, my phone vibrated. Once again, it was a tweet. Guess who it was from?

Mark.

 **he's lying. Please. Believe me. #Setmefree**

I rolled my eyes and simply deleted Mark's post from my feed. Then, I got hundreds of thousands of PM's.

 **Did you break up with Mark?**

 **Nooo what did you do? :(**

 **Really? Take him back, come on.**

 **He didnt do anything!**

I growled slightly and just ended up deleting my Twitter app in general. The tweets were out of control in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked, waking up from his very short catnap.

"Mark tweeted me." I rolled my eyes.

"What did he say?"

"He's trying to get me to come back to him." I sighed, leaning my head against his arm.

I ended up falling asleep myself on that plane ride.

We walked into the house after what felt like forever. I collapsed onto the couch. Dark did the same, right next to me. I sighed, stood up, and walked out of the living room. I couldn't help but think about that video. I walked into the bathroom, but I couldn't stay in there for much longer either. I sat there for hours contemplating whether I liked Mark or not. Damn it. I walked into the kitchen, and right back out again. I walked into the only place where Mark hasn't been. My bedroom. I walked inside and fell onto of the bed. My phone vibrated once again. A text message?

I opened up the message.

Mark.

 **#SetMeFree**

I threw my phone across the room angrily, screaming. It hit the mirror, leaving a small crack in the glass. Now my furniture matches my heart, I thought.

I walked up to the mirror, feeling the loose shards beneath my fingertips. One single shard fell from the mirror, landing on the dresser. I picked it up and turned it around in my hand. Was it turning...black? It left an oily residue on my palm. I picked another shard off of the mirror, a black string hanging from the glass. The same thing happened. It turned all black with oil.

 _What in the world is with this mirror?_


	18. Chapter 18

I pulled off a larger chunk of glass, letting it fall to the ground. There wasn't even a sheet of metal behind it like there's supposed to be. It was just darkness. I looked around the room, looking for something to smash the rest with. I ran over to the side of the bed and grabbed the alarm clock, unplugging it. I threw it at the mirror as hard as I could. The entire mirror broke into pieces, some falling down, others sticking to the black where the metal should've been. I pulled those pieces off, too, leaving my hands covered in the sticky substance.

I stared at the darkness, wondering what it could be. Some type of glue maybe? Wait...no. Is it moving?

I looked closely at the ooze. It seemed to be moving back and forth, like it was alive. I opened up the drawer and pulled out a cotton swab. I poked the ooze the it. Much to my surprise, the cotton on the other side was perfectly clean. It was like the ooze avoided it all together.

I used my finger this time. I got the same result.

Taking a huge risk, I stuck my head inside it. Half-expecting to hit the wall, I opened my eyes to see that I was perfectly fine. There was another room inside the mirror that looked identical to the one out there, but it looked old, worn-down, and simply destroyed. I crawled through all the way.

I opened up the drawers underneath this side of the mirror. The cotton swabs were still there, but they were black, not white.

"It's the opposite," I wondered out loud. "Wasn't there a book or a movie based on this concept somewhere?"

I turned around and started walking out the door. The hallway had holes in the walls, as well as rats running across the ground. I walked into the living room. The couch was on fire, burning, and it didn't seem like it was stopping anytime soon. The TV had a giant hole in it, sparking every know and again. The games and movies in the cabinet were all broken in half, right down the middle of all the discs.

The kitchen looked like the leftovers of a house fire. Not much to explain other then that.

I walked into the bathroom, and closed the door immediately after opening it. I nearly vomited. You can use your imagination on that one.

I walked over to the front door only to find that it didn't have a door knob, so I couldn't go outside. Not that I wanted to. If this was what the houses looked like, I didn't want to see the streets.

I walked past the bathroom and into what was supposedly Mark's room. I wouldn't know, since I've never actually been in there, but it was a guess. There was a black bed in the middle of the room. It was covered in dirt and grime, with holed in the mattress. The springs were practically sticking out of it. There was a broken picture album on the sediment of a destroyed table. I picked it up. It looked like a picture of Mark and his family, all with smiling faces. It was cracked down the middle and a small corner of the picture was burned, like someone was trying to get rid of something they didn't want anyone to see. I put it back down. There was a black book sitting on the other debris on the other side of the cracked bedframe. I walked over and picked it up.

The book had scribbled all through it. Sometimes it was words, such as "finished" and "the end." Other times, it was shapes like stars and circles. Everything else was unable to be decoded. The cover was blank.

I put it back down on the chunks of wood. Suddenly, the door behind me slammed shut. I ran over to it, pounding on it repeatedly. The door was locked.

"Damn it! What the hell?!" I bodyslammed it a couple times. All it did was hurt my shoulder.

I sighed. On my hands and knees, I looked under the door for the asshole who closed and locked it. A shadow walked away from the door. I stood up again.

"Hey! Unlock this door!" I yelled. I huffed angrily as I started searching through the room. I walked over to the dresser in the corner of the room, searching through the drawers. In the first one, all I saw was a couple spiders, which made me shut it immediately. Fuck spiders. In the second was a black pistol, similar to the toy one I have in my bag back in my bedroom. I picked it up only to find that it was real, with bullets inside. I put it back down, for my own sake, and searched through the last one, where I found a small pocketknife, which I took.

"I need to pull some MacGyver shit, don't I?" I asked myself. "Okay, all I have is a book, a knife, and a gun; what the fuck do I do now?"

I looked around the room, biting my lip. I picked up the broken picture frame, tossing it around in my hands. It fell to the ground, splitting up into more pieces. "Boy, _that_ was helpful."

I started humming a tune as I walked around the small bedroom, looking at the walls. Then, the wall behind the destroyed bed was a crack in the wall, barely visible if you weren't looking for it. I carefully stepped onto the mattress, making sure it could still hold any weight at all. I took out my knife and started to cut the wallpaper.

I smiled as I pulled off the paper, revealing another door hidden behind it.


	19. Chapter 19

I turned the knob, walking into a dark room. I felt around the edges of the door until I found a light switch. I flipped it on and froze.

There was a body inside a clear glass case in the corner of the room, but I couldn't make out who. It was filled with the same oily substance I found behind the mirror, but see through, almost like jelly. The room was filled with these.

I walked over to the first case. It had a foggy layer of moisture on its surface. I wiped off some of it. I could make out a face in the liquid. I tapped the glass lightly, squinting my eyes. I gasped.

Mark was floating in the oil, eyes closed, but he had a large, pink mustache on his upper lip. He didn't have his glasses on and was wearing a yellow, button-down shirt, black suspenders, and tan pants, as well as a pink bow tie to match the facial hair. _What in the world...?_

I moved onto the next case, wiping away the same layer that laid on the other. It was...another Mark? He was in a doctor's clothing with blood splattered on it. Once again, his eyes were closed, his body motionless.

The next case had a body of Mark dressed as Santa Claus. "What the hell is this?"

I moved onto the last case in the room. It was Mark in his regular clothing, glasses and all. I gritted my teeth and kicked the case. Suddenly, Mark's eyes flashed open.

I fell backwards onto the ground, panting like I just ran a marathon. Mark's face filled with excitement as he started pounding on the inside of the glass. I slowly stood up and looked closer. Mark was mouthing words I couldn't understand, kicking and pushing on the case.

"Hold on!" I yelled, hitting my shoulder against it repeatedly. He stopped struggling, leaving his hands on the glass. I stopped and looked at him. I put my hands on his. "It's gonna be okay."

I started kicking the case again, over and over again, increasing my strength more and more. I swore to myself.

"Damn it all to fucking hell!" I yelled. I ran back to the room I was in before, grabbed the gun from on the dresser, and ran back to Mark's case. I gulped as I pointed it at the glass. Mark held his hands up in the air, shaking his head back and forth. I pointed it at the bottom of the tank. Mark jumped up, placing both feet against its sides. I squeezed the trigger.

The oil started to leak out of the hole in the bottom. It oozed out onto the ground. Mark climbed the sides of the tank until he was at the very top, breathing in the air that I have pushed into it desperately. Very slowly, the tank was emptied.

Once it was half-way emptied, I could kind of understand Mark's words. "Please, get out of here."

"Not without you, I'm not." I replied. I kicked the hole, cracking off a small amount of glass. It didn't make a difference. "What the hell happened? What is this?"

"Just-!" He started kicking the glass as well. "I'll explain later! We gotta move!"

"I'm trying!" I replied. After a few swings, we were able to get a crack through the entire case. Mark body slammed a few times and the glass gave out. He fell to the ground onto broken shards. I helped him up.

"Come on!" he yelled, pulling me out of a door hidden behind one of the glass cases. We ran as fast as we could into the bedroom where I entered, but we stopped. Dark was standing in there, waiting for us.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me calmly.

"Stay away from her!" Mark yelled, pushing me behind him. He stood in front of me protectively with his arms out to his sides, blocking me from seeing Mark.

"What the hell is this place, Dark?" I asked, pushing Mark's arm out of the way so I was standing beside him.

"This is my world," he muttered. "Please, before you say anything, I'm not a bad person."

"My ass!" Mark yelled. "You kidnap me, trap me here, make her believe I'm a jackass, and still expect to be treated like a fucking god? Nice try!"

"You did what?" I asked, feeling my voice start to get louder. Dark looked at me guiltily.

"Tell her, Dark. Tell her all about your little plan!"

"I-I-" Dark stuttered. "Mark didn't have sex with you. It was me in that bed. It was a set up."

"You fucker!" I yelled, pushing him. He fell to the ground, looking up at me.

"Please, it was to protect you!" He claimed, looking up at me with the eyes of a lost child asking for help. "He doesn't deserve you!"

"Well, you don't have to contain him in oil!" I yelled. I hit him hard against the side of his head. He collapsed onto the ground, landing on his side.

"P-please..." he whimpered. He stood up slowly. Suddenly, he grabbed a hold of my shoulders. "I know we haven't had many moments, or kisses, or memories. I know I have anger issues. I know I'm not exactly the most cheerful to be around. But, you have to admit, for a second there, you loved me. Please, just hear me out.

"You know that if Mark didn't pay for that trip to PAX, or those clothes, or didn't treat you like a goddess, then you would be with me. If Mark still acted the way he did when he first met you, you would still hate him. I was the person who saved you from going to jail. I was the one who stood up besides you when Mark rejected you being at that house. I have been one of your best friends these past few weeks. I didn't want Mark to ruin any of that. That's why I did what I did."

I looked him in the eyes, not knowing what to say.

"(Y/N), I'm sick of this. Choose someone, me or him?" Mark finally said, pulling me away from him. "Pick one."


	20. Chapter 20

"Dark, I'm sorry." I muttered, looking into his eyes. "This is just too much to handle. You hurt a lot of people to get to this point, including me. I just can't get used to that."

Dark just stared at me, no expression on his face. Suddenly, his hands squeezed together into tight fists.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." He yelled at Mark, his voice raspy and low. His neck began to twitch uncontrollably. "I HATE YOU."

"(Y/N), get out of here." Mark said, backing up slowly. Dark was seeming to grow, his skin expanding like a balloon. Mark started pushing me out of the way towards the mirror. "Go! Now!"

"I'm not leaving you!" I yelled, standing in between the two boys. Dark began to chuckle uncontrollably. Then, his skin began to melt off, falling onto the floor in disgusting, skin-colored clumps. His muscles remained there, but they were black and pulsing. I turned around and pushed Mark out of the room. "Fuck that! Let's go!"

Dark swung his arm, sending me flying across the room. My back hit the table next to the bed, pain shooting through my spine. He picked Mark up by the shirt and threw him across the room. Mark's cry rang out, echoing in my ear drums.

"Dark! Stop!" I yelled, standing up. I pulled out the pocketknife and stabbed him in the arm. His scream was unnatural, unhuman. The same black oil spilled onto my hand. He grabbed my neck with his other arm, pushing me onto the ground. I reached up with both hands, trying to pry off his fingers. His eyes were red, like the color of blood.

"YOU BITCH." His voice came out in a deep growl. He picked me up by my neck and slammed me back down again. "STAY OUT OF MY WAY."

"Hey!" Mark's voice came from nowhere. My vision faded away. Suddenly, all the pressure from my neck was removed. Air flooded back into my lungs, leaving me gasping for oxygen. That unhuman scream pierced my ears again. After a few deep breathes, I opened my eyes. The monster that stood in front of me was now on the floor. Flames filled the small room.

"Come on!" Mark came into my view, picking me up. He carried me through the mirror, through that ooze I came in originally. We fell to the ground, both of us panting for different reasons. I turned around and looked at the mirror. The oil slowly dissolved into the air, leaving behind a single piece of wood. Mark and I said nothing, just looking at each other.

 _ **Epilogue**_

"And that's all we've got for this episode, guys!" Mark said as we sat at his computer desk with huge smiles own our faces. We were playing a game called, "Don't Starve." It was kind of outdated at almost six years old, but it was still fun. It was an oldie, but a goodie. "We will see _you_ in the next episode! Buh-b-"

"Actually, Mark, there's something I'd like to say before we end this video." I interrupted him before he could finish his outro.

"Okay, go ahead." He smiled at me in confusion. I didn't tell him about this. "Knock yourself out, girl."

"I've got some great news." A smile grew across my face. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Mark asked with a smile bigger then mine. "No way!"

"Yes, way!" I yelled back.

"Ah! I'm gonna be a daddy-plier!" I yelled, kissing me on the lips. I laughed as he raised up his hands and yelled at the camera. "Did you here that, guys? I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Mark pushed the recording button with a large smile spread across his face. He pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around my waist as he kissed me passionately. He pulled away, his voice a whisper. "I'm gonna be a daddy."

"And I'm gonna be a mommy." I whispered back.

The video was online an hour later with all positive comments about the pregnancy, with a few of those spam ones that every channel has every now and again. I deleted my channel. long ago. I was mostly recording with Mark anyway, so we just decided to put all the videos on his channel, which now had 40 million+ subscribers, with more and more coming everyday. We moved into a new, bigger house a couple years ago using the money Mark made from YouTube. I owned a video game store down the road, giving Mark discounts on all the newest games, Not that he needed them, of course.

While Mark is recording a video, or if he was out hanging with Bob and Wade for the night, I would think about that night. I couldn't help but wonder about how my life would be different if I made another choice. After all those years, I still saw something out of the corner of my eye in a mirror every once in a while. Nothing was ever there, but I still feel like I was being watched. We ended up getting rid of all mirrors in our house all together to avoid bringing back any memories, but every now and again, I half-expected Dark to be standing there behind me.

I walked into the kitchen shortly after the video was posted.

"I'm gonna go to the store," Mark yelled as I grabbed a bottle of soda.

"Okay, hurry back!" I responded. The door slammed and the house was quiet. I opened the fridge, looking for something to end my hunger. My stomach growled as I picked up the can of beets on the bottom of the shelf.

"Damn it," I mumbled as it fell out of my hands. The can rolled across the floor and under the counter.

I bent down and picked it up only to see a small pile of black ooze puddling in front of me on the floor.


	21. Author's Note

Wow.

I never expected this to get so popular.

This is just...

wow.

I have no words.

Thank you, everyone, for actually reading this far out, and favoriting and following this fanfiction that I wrote...two years ago? Three? And people are still asking me to make a sequel? It's outstanding, really. I appreciate all of this!

Here's the thing, dears.

I'll do what you want.

A sequel is on the way.


End file.
